Thats how you know
by The Shoshan Show
Summary: Viper explains to Crane how to show Mei-Ling how much he loves her. And through SONG of course.


It was another normal day in the Valley of Peace, well, normal for everyone, but Crane. It was everything BUT normal for him. In fact, the past couple of days has been utter chaos. It all started when his daughter pointed out to him that a lady was on the ledge of a build board of an ancient Chinese temple. When she fell down, he caught her and learned that her name was Viper and that she was (supposedly) a kung-Fu master from a faraway land and was completely lost. It was when Crane let Viper stay with him, did things start to go south. First, she broke half of his belongings while trying to clean his house with Kung-Fu, then she got him in trouble with his girlfriend, and then with his boss. Later, when he tried to get rid of her by giving her money, she ended up giving it away to some random old lady, meaning she yet again, had no money. Finally, after long discussion of how to help Viper get her life together, they found themselves having a nice stroll in the park, as if they've been knowing each other since forever.

"Hey crane?", Viper called.

"Yes Viper?", he responded.

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier with Mei-Ling. I never meant to jeopardize your relationship with her." Viper felt absolutely awful about the whole ordeal. All she was doing was getting out of the shower when Crane asked if he could come in. When she said yes, he came through the door and slipped on a rug and fell in the tub with her. It was then that Crane's girlfriend, Mei-Ling, came inside the bathroom and saw them in a tangled mess in the tub. When Crane tried to explain his self to Mei-Ling, Viper only made it worse by talking, causing Crane to have an even more upset girlfriend.

"Oh, that? That's nothing. You should see her when she's _really_ upset," Crane joked, "Boy, can she be _pissed._ " He was actually lying, Mei-Ling really was upset, but didn't want Viper to feel bad about it. He couldn't stand to watch her cry anymore.

"I know, but I just feel terrible about watching you get in trouble after you were so kind to let me stay with you. That wasn't right of me."

"Well, saying that we slept together, didn't really help," Crane said matter-of-factly.

Viper was SOO embarrassed when Crane told her what it meant to 'sleep' with someone. "I KNOW and I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry too much about it, she'll get over it," he reassured.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you guys would stop courting each other and break-up, but I know you guys will get through this, get married and have a happily ever after!" Viper exclaimed with a smile.

 _Happily ever after? How is she a Kung-Fu master and she has the attitude of a child?_ "Married? Happily ever after?" Crane repeated, "Viper, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it through today, let alone a life time. It's complicated, y'know?"

 _Complicated? What did he mean complicated? Nothing's complicated when it comes to love._ "Well, it doesn't have to be complicated. Not if she knows," Viper tried to reassured.

Crane was completely confused, "Knows what?"

"How much you _really_ love her."

"Oh, she knows. We just don't talk about it every minute of the day, but she knows."

"How?"

"What do you mean _how?_ "

Viper began to sing, _"How does she know you love her?"_

Crane was honestly amused, "Oh, no no," he chuckled.

" _How does she know she's yours?"_ Viper continued to sing.

Oh no, she was being serious, "Viper stop, there's people looking at us," he pleaded, "Ya know what? Don't sing, let's just walk, or slither, in your case."

"Well does she?"

"Yeah, she knows, ok Viper?"

A lead singer in a group of musicians started to play, " _How does she know that you love her?"_

Crane was taken by surprise, "He knows the song too?"

Viper responded back, " _How do you show her you love her?"_

They both started to sing, _"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"_

"I've never heard this song," Crane said in confusion.

The musician and Viper went back to singing. " _How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"_

Crane tried to coax Viper away from the musicians, "Ok let's go Viper."

Musician and Viper:

 _"_ _How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"_

Crane and Viper began to walk along a board walk with the musicians not far behind.

 _Viper:_

 **Dancing around Crane**

 _"_ _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be incline to say."_

 _Viper:_

 ** _Slithers down grassy hill_**

" _How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?_

Viper is sitting down with a group of elderly men, while across a group of elderly women.

Viper:

 **Takes a notebook from a man and writes 'you are adorable' on it**.

" _Well, does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?"_

 **The women start to blush**

 _"_ _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

 **Men give yellow flowers to ladies and they all start to dance.**

 _"_ _Hey, he'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day. That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love."_

Viper turns to Crane with a knowing smirk, "See?"

"Oh, I've seen quite enough. Let's go," he responds.

Viper turns and sees an advertisement for a fighting tournament. "Oh my goodness, a tournament? That would be fun!"

"That would not be fun," Crane retorted.

Musician:

 **In a lake while on a boat with other musicians**

 _"_ _You got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader."_

 ** _Viper and Crane pass by while rowing on a boat themselves_**

 _"_ _Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her."_

Viper:

 **Walking in between a bunch of grooms and brides with Crane**

 _"_ _Everybody wants to live happily ever after."_

 **Brides and grooms start to dance**

 _"_ _Everybody wants to know their true love is true."_

 **Brides and grooms circle around them**

 _"_ _How do you know he loves you?_

 **(Somehow) ends up in a wedding carriage**

 ** _"_** _How do you know he's yours?"_

Viper:

 **Viper and Crane both stop at a place where people are dancing**

 _"_ _Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?"_

Crane:

"I don't dance."

Viper:

 **Encircled by dancers (yet again)**

 _"_ _Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Ooh."_

Crane:

"And I really don't sing."

Viper:

 **Slithering under a flower ark with crane following**

" _He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do"_

Viper:

 **In a tower with a little girl, (I don't even know how)**

 _"_ _That's how you know."_

Everyone:

 _"_ _That's how you know!"_

Viper:

 _"_ _He's your love."_

A little red panda named Shifu is seen walking on a bridge looking for something. When he hears Viper singing, he looks up and stops his searching. "Viper!", he exclaims. He jumps down from the bridge, "Viper, we can't stay here, we need to lea-" he's interrupted when he dodges a stampede of bicycle riders, (you actually thought he was going to get _ran over_? He's a Kung-Fu _master_ , that's just insulting.)

Viper and Crane are sitting at the edge of a lake. Viper let's out a battle cry, "HIYAH." Suddenly, two messenger birds appear at her side. Viper pulls out a bouquet of flowers, "Give these to Mei-Ling please."

Crane has the most confused look on his face, "What are you? Crazy? They don't know where she lives."

Viper:

 **Dancing and skipping in the middle of a group of skaters**

 _"_ _That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true."_

 **in the middle of a construction zone with construction workers**

 _"_ _Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes."_

 **Viper and Crane both in a park having a picnic**

 _"_ _Plan a private picnic by the fires glow, oh."_

 **on a freaking bridge with lots of people following**

 _"_ _His heart'll be yours forever. Something every day will show."_

Everybody:

 **Viper singing and dancing in the middle of a parade**

 _"_ _That's how you know, that's how you know."_

 **Viper gets picked up**

 _"_ _That's how you know, that's how you know._

 **Crane slowly bobs his head, but catches himself and stops**

 _That's how you know, that's how you know._

Viper:

 _"_ _He's your love (That's how she knows that you love her)_

 _(That's how you show her you love her)_

 _That's how you know. (You gotta show her you need her._

 _Don't treat her like a mind reader.)"_

 _"_ _That's how you know he's your love."_

Everybody:

 **Everyone's dancing and singing**

 _"_ _That's how you know."_

Crane's phone rings, "Hello?...Mei-Ling? Oh, your welcome for the flowers, I'm glad you like them." _Also surprised you even GOT them._

"You will not believe where I am right now."

Authors note:

So, I was listening to music when I saw the thumbnail for Enchanted _That's how you know_ and I was like 'Why not?' and listened to it and I IMMEDIATELY thought of Viper and Crane and then this was born.

Hope you like it. Shows over.


End file.
